


A Snowy Night

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair thinks about life in the loft.This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt Snow or Ice Sport.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 01 Dec - snow or ice sport prompt





	A Snowy Night

Blair sipped at his hot chocolate as he glanced out the balcony windows and watched small white flakes flutter down before turning to droplets of water on the street below. He imagined Cascade's skiers would not be happy with the less than powdery snow. The temperature was in the thirties, low enough for snow to fall but warm enough to turn to water when it hit the street. Turning back from the windows, Blair glanced around the loft. His roommate, Jim, was sitting on the sofa watching the news, hot chocolate in hand. In the corner a fire crackled adding a bit of coziness to the scene and the light scent of candy cane from the candle on the counter added to the feeling of the holiday season.

Thinking about the loft Blair considered the fact that three months ago he had lived in a cold warehouse where he needed to wear gloves and sweaters at all times and worried about buying and using heaters as the temperature dropped. Now, he lived in a warm loft, the snow outside not something to be dreaded because the loft would be warm no matter the weather outside.

H

He smiled and Jim glancing up raised an eyebrow in question.

“It’s snowing,” Blair answered the unasked question.

Jim glanced out the window and nodded. “It’s a bit too warm to stick.”

“Yeah,” Blair agreed. “But it does make things feel more holiday like.”

Jim glanced around the loft noting the small holiday decorations that Blair had bought. There was a wreath on the door, garland on the bannister and fireplace, and poinsettia plants on either side of the balcony. “It does feel holiday like,” Jim agreed, thinking but not saying the reason, Blair was here.


End file.
